We propose continuation of the Biostatistics and Data Management Core (BC) for Wake Forest University's Older American's Independence Center (OAIC). The aims of the BC are to provide personnel and other resources to: a) collaborate with investigators throughout all phases of the planning and conduct of OAIC pilot, intervention development and intervention studies, b) collaborate with the Research Development Core to provide training in the areas of research design conduct and analysis of geriatric research to junior faculty c) collaborate with the Dissemination Core on presentation of research results for dissemination and design of evaluation studies to measure the effectiveness of dissemination projects, and d) collaborate with the Quality of Life and Cost Assessment core to analyze the impact of interventions on quality of life and costs. The BC will provide assistance and methodologic, statistical, and computer related issues, including study design, data collection, computer networking, databases management, data analysis and presentation of results for publication.